Saccharine Echoes
by Twilight Joltik
Summary: "The 'Stage' is set, and the 'Actors' are in place. All that is left is for us to act out this odd little love story of ours as many times as the audience calls for an encore, even if we can't quite keep to the script. So, shall we dance today, and again tomorrow and every tomorrow until the end?" Ten five-hundred word one-shots of Jigglypuff and Kirby, each based on a song.


_**AN- Yes, I know I said this would be up a week ago. Sorry, but I had to rearrange my song order, and then I got sick, and I only just now was able to overcome writer's block for it. **_

_**Besides that, welcome to a collection of ten one-shots about Jigglypuff, AKA Best Pokémon and also Kirby that are somewhat romance-y. Also, they are all based on songs, and they may or may not be human versions of themselves, I don't know. Don't expect anything happy from me, as my taste in songs is… odd. Hope you like Owl City and RWBY… So, thank and enjoy! –Twilight Joltik**_

* * *

_Song One- Mirror, Mirror- From RWBY, White Trailer_

The eyes staring into the mirror were expressionless, devoid of any true color. Their bright cyan hue was present, sure, but nothing in them implied any light reflected upon their bearer's heart. That bearer was the famous Ice Dancer of the Smashers, a performer known for her charm and coldness. Her true name was Jigglypuff, but she hadn't heard a soul call her that since she took to the stage. When Master Hand contracted her, she became the frosted girl who destroyed her foes with song and aerial grace. In the streets, in the stands, she could hear whispers of how she was envied by all. Why, she would never know.

Her life was a nightmare, filled with only performance. If her show ever stopped, then her heart would as well. She had known this from the very beginning, that she was no more a brave warrior than any dancer or actress. She might have well been a music box, an unfeeling machine that would turn and entertain for as long as she was bade to, for the moment she stopped she would be thrown out and deemed useless like many who had passed into Master Hand's clutches.

Poor Pichu, she had broken down and no one had bothered to repair her. Publicly, they said she quit, but the "Ice Dancer" remembered seeing her blood. The same had happened to Red and Squirtle, and she'd thought Mewtwo was the first to actually quit, but even he returned in time. Seeing this was all that kept her performing day after day, knowing that the moment she halted she would meet her end. All those who aspired to be Smashers, all those who eventually attained that status, she wanted to warn them to run. That Greninja, she wanted to warn him to leave and never return, but she knew that would spell her end. That was how Ivysaur met her end, by her attempt to warn a young man that was being recruited.

There was such little beauty in this stone-cold world of hers. So little she could offer the world, and so little it could give her. In the mirror, she saw a girl who had no hope or future beyond replaying the same performance day in and day out. But if she had never done a thing to deserve this life, the same was doubly true for Kirby. That boy, he was the kindest she had ever met, always giving joy to the world that had done nothing but hurt him. Even to her cold heart, he could bring warmth, and he seemed to truly like her. Had things been different for her, she might have loved him, but even so, she knew he deserved better than someone who could barely feel anymore. Perhaps one day the performance would end and she could heal enough to be someone worthy of his kindness. Until then, she turned away from the mirror and wound the key of her music box once more.

* * *

_**AN- Fun fact: this is the same universe as the ninth story from Blazing Echoes. Yeah, doesn't seem like such a cheerful one now, does it? Some of the one-shots will interconnect, and I will surely provide a list of which eventually. Anyways, I hope this was at least a little worth the wait. Thanks for reading! –Twilight Joltik**_


End file.
